Faith of Chucky
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Chucky has been a spell-casting murderer all his life; could a unique, near-death experience change his views once and for all?


Rain glittered the streets of Hollywood as Jennifer Tilly, least commonly known as Tiffany Ray recklessly drove along them in her new, hot-pink Jeep. Strapped into the back seat of the new vehicle she had bought to help conceal her new, famous identity during her family's suspicious activity were her two, twin, ginger children: Glen and Glenda. Strapped into the passenger's seat next to her, was her newly, revived, doll husband, Charles Lee Ray, more commonly referred to as Chucky. Chucky had been resurrected into the body of a brand, new, Goodguy doll since his old, doll body had been too, badly mutilated and he was currently grumbling to himself in irritation as they had just returned to their hometown from paying Andy Barkly a not-so, unexpected visit.

"Why would he just have a gun ready for me?! How'd he even know I was comin'?! Who does that?!" Chucky complained. He was really getting tired of being killed so easily by everyone he encountered.

"Don't be too upset, sweet-face; I took care of him for ya before I broughtcha back." Tiffany reassured with a playful smirk.

"Ya did what?! Tiff', I told ya Andy was my kill! MINE!" Chucky growled with pure rage.

"Hey! Relax, will ya?! I was only tryin' to help!" Tiffany argued.

"Yeah? Well, if ya ever see me in a fight with a bear, do me a favor and help the bear!" Chucky shouted.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't fight!" Glen begged, on the verge of tears.

"Wuss..." Glenda grumbled at her brother's childish behavior with a roll of her matching, dark-blue eyes.

"Sorry, sweet-face..." Tiffany momentarily removed her eyes from the road in front of her to glance back at her two children.

"Look out!" Chucky cried as Tiffany's Jeep had crossed an intersection that had a red light. His blue eyes widened with fear as he stared out of his window to see an Eighteen-Wheeler Truck barreling toward them. Tiffany screamed in terror when she had glanced back up to see what Chucky was screaming about. Before she could do anything, however the large truck had collided with their small vehicle. Glenda had blacked out for what merely felt like a few moments only to awaken to a paramedic standing over her.

"Mom? Dad?" She questioned groggily as she attempted to sit up only to gently be pushed back to the ground by one of the paramedics.

"No, no! Don't move too much! You're going to be just fine..." The paramedic reassured as Glenda glanced behind him to see Tiffany being air-lifted by a helicopter.

"MOMMY!" Glenda shrieked as she once again attempted to sit up only to be restrained by both of the paramedics this time.

"Young lady, listen...You can't be moving around too much yet..." One of the paramedics instructed as another pair of paramedics brought over a gurney and lowered it to the ground.

"We have the stretcher ready..." One of the paramedics from the secondary group casually explained.

"Good, she's erratic; help me strap her down..." The other paramedic explained the situation as all of the paramedics worked together to strap the struggling child to the gurney.

"Get me off of this thing! Let me go! Where are you taking my mom?! Where's my daddy?! I have to find my daddy!" Glenda shrieked in a manner similar to how her father normally would when trapped somewhere by one of his victims as she struggled against her bindings for freedom.

"We haven't found your dad yet but look what we did find; we found your dolly." One of the paramedics gently reassured as they placed an unconscious Chucky on the gurney next to Glenda's head. Chucky's forehead was bleeding but the paramedics assumed that some blood had merely splattered on him during the brutal accident. Glenda relaxed a bit, believing that her father would soon use his special, lucky knife to free her from her bondages once they were alone as her gurney was rolled into the back of the Ambulance truck. She glanced over to her right to see her unconscious brother, Glen strapped to a gurney of his own next to her.

"Glen? Glen?!" Glenda called out to her younger brother in concern.

"Great..." Glenda sighed in frustration once she had received no response from her brother. This was officially the worst night of her life. When Glen finally came to, his surroundings were blurry. He was unable to make out what the doctors surrounding him were saying to him for a few minutes as he completely regained his consciousness. He soon realized that he was lying in a hospital bed in the emergency section of the hospital.

"Glenda? What happened?" Glen groggily questioned once he had spotted Glenda standing behind the doctors and nurses with her unconscious father still tightly clutched in her arms.

"We were in a car accident...You had a concussion..." Glenda solemnly replied. She had already been cleared by the doctors as merely being knocked unconscious instead of suffering from the same condition as her brother.

"Where's mommy?" Glen soon began to panic as he was quick to sit up slightly. Glenda remained silent as she somberly averted her gaze to the white, tile floor beneath her

"Sweetie? Your mother is in critical condition right now but our surgeons are doing everything they can to help her..." One of the nurses gently explained, though the news immediately caused Glen to begin crying like an infant.

"Let's give them some space..." One of the doctors whispered to one of the nurses before the team of doctors and nurses left the Emergency Room to give the Ray-Children some time to come to terms with their current, potential tragedy.

"Glen, don't cry...I found daddy at least...Daddy can bring her back...Right daddy?" Glenda reminded as she held Chucky out in front of her and turned him around to face her. The unconscious doll offered no response.

"Daddy? Y-You can wake up now...The doctors are gone...It's just us...Daddy?!

Daddy!" Glenda screamed at the doll, beginning to panic as she shook him slightly. She did not know how to preform Chucky's resurrection spell and feared that she may have lost both of her parents for good. Meanwhile, Chucky had awoken in the Emergency Room but it was completely abandoned.

"Hello?! Tiffany?! Kids?! Where are you guys?!" Chucky called out for his family in confusion as he stood up from the hard, cold, tile floor. The only noise he heard in return was his own voice echoing throughout the empty room.

"Welcome back, Charles!" An all-too, familiar voice cackled that caused Chucky's heart to sink to his stomach. Chucky turned to view the source of the voice, his blue eyes wide with terror as he took notice to a troll-like creature standing in the Emergency Room's entrance.

"N-No...No! Not again!" Chucky begged as tears of despair began to gush from his blue eyes. He instantly recognized this troll-like figure as one of the many demons that would torment him and Tiffany when they had ended up down here after being killed. More demons came out of each and every crevice of the Emergency Room he was currently trapped in.

Chucky fearfully stepped away from the creatures only to nearly slip and fall into the large, fiery pit that had just opened up behind him.

"You didn't think you could escape your fate for too long; did you, Charles?" The same demon questioned as the large group of demons gradually began to close in on the poor man.

"No, please! Stay away from me!" Chucky begged as all of the demons lunged at him, latching onto his old, dirty trench-coat and hanging from his long, curly, brown hair.

"Let me go! Please!" Chucky pleaded as he desperately struggled to shake the demons from his body. Just as he was about to fall into the large, fiery hole that led to the Underworld, a bright, white light shined down upon them from the Heavens. All of the demons screeched in agony as they disintegrated into nothing and the hole to the Underworld had closed up, all at the touch of the light, leaving Chucky to merely fall onto his back, onto the hard, tile floor. Chucky glanced up at the bright light in confusion and minor hope as the brightness of the light caused him to wince in discomfort.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Chucky then gasped when he saw two, familiar figures looking down on him from this foreign tunnel of light that had just opened up. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he was certain that he would never see his parents again the moment they were brutally murdered before his young eyes.

"Charles, what are you doing? You know killing is wrong...You know Voodoo is wrong..." His mother softly scolded as Chucky gradually began to float toward the mouth of the newly, opened tunnel.

"Haven't we taught you anything?" His father added.

"I-I know...I'm sorry, it's just...ever since yous guys died, I...just felt like there was nothin' left to live for..." Chucky's voice cracked as he admitted this, causing more tears to fall.

"You have so much left to live for, son...You have a new, beautiful family...Don't let your children lose their parents too..." His mother reassured with a warm smile as Chucky entered the tunnel. Chucky felt peace as well as euphoria engulf his body as he tightly embraced both of his parents for the first time since he was five.

"You know? They never truly left you, Charles...They have always been by your side, even though you could never see them...They never truly died..." A still, small yet clear voice spoke as Chucky looked up to see his creator for the first time.

"G-God?! I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Chucky shamefully averted his tearful, blue eyes to the clouds that were beneath his feet.

"It's quite alright, Charles...I forgive you but I want you to be better, okay?" God reassured, revealing his unlimited mercy to Chucky for the first time.

"I-I will, I promise..." Chucky promised.

"I know you will...I've known you would before the day you were first created..." The Lord smiled softly as Chucky began to sink through the clouds.

"Time for you to return to your family now, Charles..." The Lord then informed him.

"No! Wait! I wanna stay here with you!" Chucky begged as the clouds completely engulfed him.

"It isn't your time yet, Charles but I will always be with you, closer than the air you breathe!" The Lord reassured as Chucky's vision once again went dark.

"DADDY?! DADDY?! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, DADDY! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Chucky was awoken to his daughter loudly screeching in his face and violently shaking him.

"Daddy?! G'ah! I'm sorry I yelled at you! Please don't be mad!" Glenda tearfully begged as Chucky struggled to regain his full consciousness.

"Oh, my head..." He groaned, still feeling a bit dizzy as he reached up to place a hand on his forehead. He then pulled his hand away at the feeling of warm liquid mixed with a burning sensation, his eyes widening slightly once he saw the blood that now coated his hand.

"Oh, daddy! I'm so glad you're alive!" Glenda tightly squeezed her doll of a father into a hug, causing him to grunt lightly in pain.

"Of course I'm alive! What happened?" Chucky questioned, still a bit delirious from his previous, head trauma.

"W-We were in a car accident..." Glen replied somberly, still concerned for his mother.

"We were?! Where's Tiffany?!" Chucky frantically questioned as the memories of the brutal, car crash were now beginning to return to his mind.

"She's in crit'-condition..." Glenda explained with a crack in her voice.

"No...No! Where is she?!" Chucky demanded as he managed to effortlessly wriggle his way out of Glenda's grasp.

"Daddy, wait!" Glen and Glenda both called after their father as Chucky madly dashed through the emergency section of the hospital. He refused to allow his final moment with his beloved wife to be a petty argument over something they never should have been doing in the first place.

"Daddy, you can't let anyone see you like this!" Glenda begged as she sprinted after the red-headed doll. For a small, plastic doll with short legs, Chucky sure could run fast. Panting heavily from the amount of running he had been doing, Chucky soon skidded to a halt before taking cover behind one of the Emergency Room's privacy curtains to hide himself from the doctor that had currently pushed a gurney into the room. That gurney contained the unconscious, bandaged-up mother of his children.

"We've done everything we could...She doesn't have much longer..." One of the doctors sighed, causing Chucky to let out a tiny, heartbroken gasp.

"Have the police found the kids' father yet?" The other doctor questioned sympathetically.

"No...These poor kids might become orphans..." The other doctor sighed somberly before leading his partner out of the room.

"T-Tiffany?" Chucky reluctantly came out of hiding when he was sure that the doctors were gone. Tears had once again begun to cascade down his cheeks at the sight of his once-beautiful wife's injuries as he climbed onto the hospital bed with great difficulty.

"Tiff'? C'mon, wake up...Please?" Chucky begged, cringing lightly with a small sob as more tears gushed from his eyes. This was not like all of the other times they had been killed. Chucky had made an unspoken vow to never use Voodoo again after his encounter with his creator.

"Tiff', c'mon! Please wake up! I can't bring ya back this time! Just wake up! Please!" Chucky frantically begged before breaking down into a fit of hysterical sobs.

At this point, Glenda had found her way to the section of the Emergency Room that contained her parents. A look of sympathy for her father crossed her countenance as she was now on the verge of tears herself.

"Please...Please, Lord...Bring her back to me...Please..." Chucky silently began to pray between sobs as his hot, salty tears dripped onto the face of Tiffany's body-cast. Chucky gasped at the all-too familiar sound of Tiffany's heart-monitor emitting a long, loud beep that indicated she was dead.

"Lord, please..." Chucky continued to pray, crying even harder. He had not given up his faith, not yet, something told him to remain hopeful. It was then that Chucky and Glenda were both interrupted from their moment of grief by the sound of something moving within Tiffany's handbag.

"Oh, please..." Chucky whimpered hopefully as Glenda rushed to open her supposedly, deceased mother's purse.

"Chucky? Glenda? What happened?" A familiar voice questioned as an equally, familiar, bottle-blonde, bridal doll poked sat up from the inside of Tiffany's purse.

"Tiff'!" Chucky tearfully leapt down from the hospital bed and into the small, plastic arms of Tiffany's doll body.

"Oo! Oh, my..." Tiffany gasped in shock at the sudden change in her husband's demeanor but she gratefully returned the embrace. Glenda happily smiled at the sight as well, thankful that both of her parents were still alive.

"You were right, Tiff'; we shouldn't kill anymore..." Chucky admitted with a soft smile as he wiped his plastic face clean of any tears.

"Oh, Chucky! I knew you'd come around but what are we gonna do now? We're both dolls..." Tiffany reminded. Chucky smirked a bit in response as he already had an idea of what they could do as dolls. A month later, the new, Sunday-school service in the local, Hollywood church was taking off thanks to the new Sunday school teachers.

"Always remember, kids; God is a really good guy! Even gooder than me!" Chucky happily announced to the large group of children that surrounded him and Tiffany. Glen and Glenda both clapped and cheered along with the rest of the kids that they were seated in the audience with, enjoying their new, happy lives.

"And he loves you very much!" Tiffany happily added. Thus concludes the tale of how the Ray family abandoned a life of murder for a happier, more, blessed life. The end...


End file.
